


Бо Ньё

by Red_Sally



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Написано для зимней фандомной битвы-2014. Название переводится как "Память".
Kudos: 1





	Бо Ньё

Она не узнала его.  
Кейн застыл как вкопанный. Провожая стройную, гибкую фигуру девушки с густыми черными волосами и длинными тонкими руками, при ходьбе как будто плывущими вперед и назад вдоль бедер, он даже не сразу сообразил, что ее ведет под руку Гамильтон. И едва не захлебнулся воспоминаниями, острыми, болезненными и горько-сладкими, как давно забытый запах ее волос.  
Теплый ливень шелестел по крыше хижины – ровный, успокаивающий, убаюкивающий звук; струйки воды стекали с навеса и плескали по размокшей земле, чтобы высохнуть без следа спустя считанные часы после того, как дождь закончится. Они лежали на полу, еще разгоряченные, взмокшие, она завела руки за голову, так что маленькие высокие груди приподнялись под распахнутым халатом, и длинная черная прядь ее волос обвивалась вокруг нежной шеи, а он не мог на нее насмотреться.  
Су Ли было хорошо тогда: она смотрела на него с жесткого одеяла, с плоской подушки затуманенным взглядом, в котором таяли искрами последние отголоски оргазма, нежно и чуть слышно стонала, когда Кейн развел края халата и целовал ее груди, подолгу задерживаясь на темных сосках. Он изучил ее тело до мельчайших подробностей, знал ответ на каждое прикосновение языка и пальцев и не мог насытиться. Та хижина была их крохотным островком спокойствия, где существовали только они двое, где могли заниматься любовью и не произносить ни слова.  
Су Ли совсем не думала, что сюда могут прийти. Что кто-нибудь наткнется на них, или станет специально искать и найдет. Она с детства видела и знала, как жестоки солдаты с обеих сторон: и свои, и чужие. Как тяжесть оружия в руках переворачивает мир с ног на голову, заставляя любого чувствовать свою непобедимость, безнаказанность, неоспоримую правоту… Но ей не было страшно. Это Кейн боялся за двоих.  
Ее не могло быть здесь. Стоя столбом, глядя вслед ожившему, обретшему плоть привидению, Кейн уверял себя: ее не может быть здесь. Он видел, как она погибла, он видел, как она падала! Или это память сыграла с ним злую шутку? Может быть, он в самом деле сошел с ума?  
Оглянись, мысленно взмолился он, обращаясь к идущей по коридору девушке. Оглянись. Сбрось чужую руку с плеча, почему ты так охотно повинуешься этой руке, оглянись…  
Но увидел он только грубый профиль Филлипа Гамильтона, его усмешку, адресованную то ли спутнице, то ли самому Кейну. Как она может находиться рядом с ним? Как не понимает, что он собой представляет, почему не отшатывается прочь с омерзением? Нет, он сошел с ума. Он спятил в тот самый момент, когда рука Су Ли выскользнула из его сведенных судорогой пальцев и самолет взлетел, оставляя ее тело, изломанное и жалкое, лежать в белесой пыли. Все, что случилось с тех пор – Андреа, Иден, домик в горах и путешествие в Санта Барбару, захватившая его, нелюдимого дикаря, жизнь – всего лишь бред сумасшедшего. Кто знает, может, он сейчас лежит где-нибудь в комнате с мягкими стенами и пускает слюни, под завязку накачанный лекарствами, и прекрасная темноглазая девушка, плывущая прочь, является ему всякий раз после очередного укола…

Пара исчезла за поворотом коридора, и у него подломились колени. Как сквозь вату он услышал голос Круза, спрашивающего, что с ним.  
«Су Ли воскресла, – колотилось в мозгу. – Су Ли пришла ко мне. Или за мной. Ведь ей не было страшно, а должно было быть… Су Ли воскресла!»  
Он помотал головой, отлепился от стены, позволившей ему не сползти на пол, и взглянул на угол коридора. Нельзя позволять сумасшествию победить. Так уже случалось, и тогда во множестве гибли люди, дорогие ему. Реальная или нет, эта жизнь не заслуживает того, чтобы ее разрушать.  
– Если бы я мог хоть на минуту поверить, – проговорил Кейн, осторожно подбирая слова, чтобы не сойти за безумца, которым так остро себя ощущал, – я подумал бы, что Су Ли воскресла.


End file.
